Lending A Hand
by Madde.J
Summary: Kent/Billy
1. Chapter 1

_Kent: Billy is such a helpful guy and he's willing to land a hand no matter when or what._

How can you not slash that?

Lending A Hand

It was already week six of the actual competition, and Kent was really feeling the pressure. Sure he'd never been in the bottom and all the tweens loves him but he knew he isn't as talented as some of the other dancers, he just has the personality and it helps him a lot. Kent has always been a bit insecure about himself and it wasn't helping his confidence that he has stepping this week. As soon as he knew he was going to do that routine, he knew he was toast. It just seemed hard from the start and the first rehearsal didn't help. He kept hitting himself and being off beat and there was Billy who had been in the bottom three times already and still wasn't worrying. He got most of the steps rather quick, Kent suppose that was the benefit of being technically gifted, but as always the emotion didn't get through, the down side of being technically gifted.

There were still five contemporary dancers in this competition and when it comes down to it Kent knew he's only number four. He and Lauren got by on personality and versatility, they were good at everything but wasn't amazing at any of them, not on the same level as Chike, Rob and Billy were at contemporary, it made him feel a little bit badly because even though he wants it and works hard to do well and get his personality across and just sell the routine he knows he isn't as good as some of the others. But hey since when does the best dancer win, and if the best isn't going to win than he might as well win. But this routine might just put an end to that dream.

He could already hear the comments from the judges ringing in his head it had feel but it just wasn't there/I think you'll see it in playback/you're presence makes up for the lack of technic Kent really didn't want that happening to him. He'd heard the judges tearing down Chike and Billy for weeks because of their lack of emotion, he's heard them praising Jose for his presence, he wants to stay in between, he wants to have a great presence and good technic, he doesn't want to end up like Jose. It's not Jose's fault that the judges act like that to him, but if he was the other guys he just might resent him for getting that praise so easily.

The first rehearsal was now over and Kent was lying on the bed trying to think of something other than the disaster that would happen in just a few days. Previously he'd shared the room with Alex but he's left so now he had it all to himself. He liked it sometimes but not now. He was a little envious of the rest, except for Lauren who also lived alone. Rob was having a hard time with the samba but he lived with Jose who was doing both contemporary and Paso doble, so they had all the support and understanding they needed in close reach. Chike had Billy with him, and he is just the most helpful guy, not that he really could help with that paso doble, but at least on a mental level which was also totally unfair. Kent had no one with him except when the group hung out together and that wasn't really the time to discuss the struggles he was having. He wanted someone now and he had no one. It was late and he wanted to rehearse more but he couldn't bring himself to do it when it went that badly in rehearsal. Because of that he decided to just get ready for bed and deal with the entire thing tomorrow, but as he came out of the bathroom after showering, brushing his teeth and what not there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door and there were Mr. helpful and Kent's partner for the week himself. "Hey I just thought I'd come check up on you, you seemed a bit off at rehearsal. So are you okay?" Billy obviously went right into the reason for his visit whiles stomping into Kent's room and sitting on the bed, well Billy Bell can't really stomp, but still he walked in not caring about the small talk most people start of with. "Yeah kind of, I just have a lot of think about now." "Like what? More Lauren stuff?" Kent just look chocked at that. "When has there ever been 'Lauren stuff'?" "In real life, never, in front of the cameras, some. Come on I'm just picking on your womanizing ways. What's the real problem? Tell me and I'll help. Well you know try at least."

Kent took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to him and proceeded into telling him many of the things he'd had on his mind lately. The pressure of the competition, the struggles with the stepping and his insecurities about his talent. By the time he was done just blurting out all the issues he had he was in tears. Billy was chocked and didn't now what the right thing to say was, that fact didn't stop him from speaking though. "okay so you have a point." Kent looks up at him big eyed, this is not what he wanted to hear. "You're not the best technician here, you have a massive personality that leaves that unimportant though. You think you don't deserve to be here? This competition is a personality contest more than a dancing contest, always has been. Dancers compete on this show to be put on the map so they can move on the bigger and greater things, they don't aim to actually win. You have been noticed by so many people for both your dancing and personality, will you have a career in actual dancing, probably if you wanted to, you can still train a lot more to improve your technic, but it doesn't matter if you do cause you are probably gonna be on Broadway by the end of this year making more money and making more of a name for yourself than the rest of us." Now that was more of what Kent had in mind. He did feel a bit better but he knew he was still gonna get butchered in the stepping.

"Come on farm boy, it was just a first rehearsal, we'll work on it for as long as it takes for you to nail it." Kent looks up at Billy with those sad eyes of his "What if I don't nail it, and completely let you down while performing it" Billy puts a hand on Kent's leg and looks directly in to his eyes, something that gets Kent's full attention, while telling him that's just not going to happen, regardless of what happens on stage they will both have done their best and that's all either of them can want. Makes sense that he would see it that way, the guy does after all want to perform his krump again because of the stretch and effort it demanded even if it kind of sucked.

Billy stayed in Kent's room talking to him pretty late until he finally went back to his and Chike's room. He left Kent feeling just a tad better about himself but he was far from over it. At the moment though he was satisfied since Billy had promised to practice their routine as long as possible the next day. At least one good thing came out of this whole disaster, he got to spend so much time with Billy. Because Lauren is cute there is no denying that, he wasn't lying to the cameras, but she's so girly. Which obviously makes Billy more his type. He is not only gifted but he's nice, funny and cute. These things made Kent rather happy that at least they weren't doing a routine similar to Billy and Jose's African Jazz, that could have gotten awkward, but still why stepping. The gods didn't need to take the no touching wish to that level of difficulty.

Turns out when they were practicing the next day that Kent really had gotten all the difficulty but without the lack of touching. Seems as Billy really had taken his promise to help Kent seriously and he kept touching and placing Kent's body the way Chuck had showed them the day before. Billy's touch really was hot and Kent being a farm boy in a place with like ten other people didn't really have much experience in these warm feelings caused by another person's presence. I mean come on he's a teenage boy he's felt these feelings just not by someone he's met in person.

Billy didn't seem to notice Kent's increasing nervousness though or he just pretended not to as to spare Kent the embarrassment. Naw didn't really seem possible, Billy would have loved to joke about that, he must have not noticed Kent reasoned. As the time went on the situation only got worse though. Kent started to feel like a freak because who in their right mind gets all hot and flustered watching someone stepping? Alternating between the watching, the dancing and the touching really wasn't working out that well for Kent if his growing erection that would soon lead to an awkward conversation was anything to go by. He was starting to think up an excuse for them to stop practicing but Billy seemed to be in the zone or something and wanted to nail it hard.

Eventually they did it excellent and they were both ecstatic even though Kent's mind were a little bit preoccupied and that would just get even worse when Billy did the worst thing ever. Hugged him. And there was no way he could miss feeling that bulge. He didn't even tense up though just kind of grinned. The entire thing made Kent really uncomfortable, the closeness, the grinning it all made him want to crawl into a hole and die. "Ehh, ehh, that, it's not, ehh:" by the time Kent had gathered as much mental status to utter those, kind of, words Billy had let go and was just looking at him while Kent was trying to form a sentence to explain the rather obvious situation. "What isn't it? Cause I'm pretty certain i know exactly what that is." He finally said to him when Kent stopped even trying to speak. "well yeah, but it's not why you think it is there? Oh crap.." was all more Kent had to say when Billy firmly put his hand on Kent's bulge. "Doesn't really matter why, does it? The point is that it's there and needs to go away for us to keep practicing. Good thing we're such good partners huh" Billy was saying this all relaxed and normal while Kent was like struggling to think and breathe and the same time as Billy's hand kept doing that amazing thing.

Billy directed Kent towards the wall and pushed him down to the floor and Kent were just to chocked over the entire thing to protest. When they were both settled on the floor Billy took it upon himself to open Kent's pants and start stroking him over his underwear. "Oh God" Kent gasped, the entire feeling being totally different from anything he'd ever done to himself. "Naw Billy is fine, even though God does have a nice ring to it." Only Billy would make jokes at a time like this that Kent was pretty certain of but he was to preoccupied to reflect much on it. A wet spot of pre-cum had formed on his underwear but those were soon pulled down leaving Kent completely exposed to Billy. Despite the amount of pleasure he was in Kent couldn't help feeling a bit self-conscious about that whole thing. He supposed everyone does the first time someone sees your whole package in this context, the difference between him and most guys are that most guys have at least kissed the first person to see and touch their cock.

The entire thing should have been a lot more awkward than it was though. This was after all a friend/competitor getting his friend/competitor off during rehearsal. But Kent didn't care cause it felt so damn good having Billy's hands all over him. Sure he was still a bit self-conscious about it but there wasn't really that much time to think about things like that when he had one of the cutest guys on the planet hands on him. One stroking his cock the other just wandering all over his stomach and thighs and everywhere in between. This was by far the best Kent had ever felt in his life and regardless of the fact that it probably meant nothing more to Billy than a friend helping out it was amazing.

Kent had no idea how long the moment lasted but in his opinion it was way too short. That was a way he could just spend all the time feeling. Especially since when it was over it became easier to think about what was going on. Like Billy had just freaking helped him get off, he was totally crushing on him and he had jerked him off. That's just wow. And frankly Kent was afraid to even look at Billy to see what his reaction to the entire thing was. Until suddenly he could hear his voice over his own still rather heavy breathing "Can we practice again now, see if we can do it as good again?" Kent just looks at him, and there is nothing over the ordinary about him. Billy's expressions, looks and everything are just as they always been and as they continue to practice it really becomes obvious that he doesn't even care a little about what he just did and even more what Kent just did. Wow is all Kent can think, Billy really is the most willing to lend a hand to help out regardless of what that means.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week was over and everyone was ecstatic. No one had needed to go home. Of course they knew people would be upset about the decision and that most probably the same people would be in the bottom the upcoming week but still everyone gets to be together for another week. Kent was really happy since he didn't want Billy to go and now he had another week with him. He'd thought things would be awkward after what happened but it wasn't. It's hard for things to be awkward when someone is as laid back as Billy. Also it wasn't really time for it since just the day after the injury occurred. Kent was a little worried that it was their excessive practicing that caused it but Billy reassured him that there was no specific thing that caused it but a lot of things.

Kent thought it was awful to witness all the things that came with the injury, the doctor cleared him so the producers really put pressure on Billy to compete. The fact that Billy didn't cave under pressure was part of what Kent loved about him, Billy always trusted his own instincts and stood up for what he believed to be right. Unfortunately not everyone felt the same way. First it was Nigel's comment during the result show and then there were all the message boards flooding over with comments regarding his decision. Kent couldn't believe that there were people who thought Billy was faking it and trying to cheat his way through the competition, he would never do that and now he was hurting not only physically because people were to ignorant to understand that.

Kent wanted to help Billy feel better like he had done for him but this was on such a greater scale. Kent had been upset over his own thought about himself, Billy was dealing with the world thoughts, how do you help someone with that? He had no idea what to say to him but he knew he had to say something so he headed over to Billy's hotel room. Chike was going to hang out with Lauren tonight, he'd heard them make plans so Billy would be all alone and Kent couldn't have that after everything that's been going on. He headed to Billy and Chike's room and was very nervous by the time he was actually inside and sitting on the bed with him. He had no idea what to say, he couldn't just ask what was wrong since he already knew and Billy knew that he knew.

"Do you intend to speak anytime soon?" Billy eventually asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I just don't know what to say. I just wanted to come and be with you, you know. You're hurting and I just.. wanted to be here. For you."

Kent was actually rather proud of himself for getting that out there. And he was here that must mean something regardless of what he says, no one else is here after all. They had all talked about it when Billy wasn't there and no one knew what to say, you can't really go up to him and say "Sorry that a part of the worlds population thinks you are a coward." Everyone had told him they were sorry and all since they are after all nice people, but no one wanted to be the one alone with him trying to say the right thing. Robert had talked to him, but that was different since they were so close, and he probably knew what to say. Kent knew nothing of what to say and was here anyway, that must mean something. He looked at Billy trying to find some sort of reaction. Billy still had that hurt look he'd had since the show, but now it was also mixed with a little chock. Can't really blame him, I'm not talking like me at the moment.

"Have you heard from Nigel or the producers since the show? I almost expected them to come here."

"Yeah well it's raining outside, maybe they melted." Kent can't help but to laugh, it's a serious situation but come on, Billy is a funny guy.

Damn now it's my turn to talk, is all Kent can think after the laughing stopped, lucky him Billy talks instead.

"You really mean that? That you just wanted to be here, I mean." Kent gets a smile on his face.

"Yeah I do. You were there for me, and I want to do the same, and help anyway I can but I don't know how, so I figured maybe just being here anyway would be enough."

"It's more than enough." Billy pulls Kent into a huge hug and they both just sit there on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other, then Billy starts crying. Kent keep doing soothing circles on Billy's back while trying to hold him as close as he possibly can.

After sitting like that for a while Billy pulls away still crying saying he needs to lay down for a bit.

"Oh okay, I should probably go then." Kent says trying not to sound disappointed that he's leaving.

"Or you could stay if you want, just lay here with me for a while."

Kent doesn't waste any time and lays down on the bed before Billy has. When Billy does the same he doesn't just lay next to him, he puts his head on Kent's chest and wraps his arms around him. Kent can't help but to feel like its the most amazing thing that's ever happened, his t-shirt is getting all wet from Billy's tears and he knew Billy was really hurting right now but it still felt so good to be so close to him. This is the closest they've been since the rehearsal, and Kent was really enjoying it despite the wrongness of doing that. When they are both already sound asleep Adechike comes back from Lauren's room, a bit unexpected to see the guys curled up together on bed, but not a total chock. He thinks that he should of seen it coming as he gets ready for bed himself.

By the time Kent wakes up Adechike has already left for some place, Kent doesn't really care where right now. Not when Billy is so adorable and all over him. The all over him is a problem though, the downside of being a hormonal teenaged boy. It doesn't take long for Billy to wake up too.

"Good morning." He says while yawning. It doesn't take Billy long to notice Kent's situation since they are so close. The next thing he notices is Kent's blushing.

"It's fine you know, I used to be 18 too once, well you know two years ago, so maybe not so long ago that I'm over my hormones, but long enough. The point is that it's fine I don't care or think anything of it, or think its about me, it's not me its you." He laughs a little at the last part, Kent doesn't.

"Is it me?" he asks a bit unsure. Kent doesn't even look at him or answer the question.

"It's okay if it is. I don't care, it really is quite flattering to have that affect on someone." He smiles trying to make Kent feel better about it which is a bit weird, he was after all the one in need of comforting these days.

"It's not okay, though. You're not supposed to think about your friends the way I think of you. And trust me there is no friendship in those thoughts. And you only make it worse, it's completely your fault."

"how is any of this my fault?" Kent looks at him like he can't believe what he's hearing.

"Well beyond the fact that you're always amazing, you freaking jerked me off, which I guess is part of the always amazing part."

"I thought it would help, I was just trying to be your friend, like you tried last night. I didn't realize it would mess with your head so much. I'm sorry."

"You obviously has a rather messed up way of showing friendship. But it's fine I know it meant nothing to you, but don't do things like that without meaning, your other friends may be able to handle it but I can't. I mean seriously, you are the first guy ever to do that, you thought it would mean nothing to me?"

Billy looks a little sad and guilty now, although a bit mad at the messed up part. "How was I supposed to know that? You could have just told me not to ruin a first for you, but you didn't."

Kent had thought about that a bit himself. Billy clearly had a point, he could have just told him, since he knew when it began it would mean nothing, but he didn't. He guessed he had figured that the first had to happen with someone and Billy is a very perfect someone to have firsts with even if he didn't mean anything by it. He's very ashamed to admit that, that he didn't care about the feelings as long as it was him, but he does and not just to himself but to Billy. It leaves Billy pretty speechless. No one has ever said something like that to him before, he really doubted other people had even been told that. He also couldn't help but to notice the plural used. Not first but firsts. Billy would completely lie if he said he wasn't intrigued by that. He is a guy after all, and Kent is so cute and innocent and willing apparently.

It is really clear to Billy from the get go who would have to make the move for firsts, so he does. He kisses him. Kent doesn't know how to react since that wasn't the reaction he thought he would get. He thinks he should pull away but it's Billy's lips against his, and who could possibly resist that. The person that knows how to do that is not human. So he does the only thing he can do, gives him complete access to his mouth.

It doesn't take long of kissing until Billy is straddling him with his hands underneath Kent's shirt running them all over his chest. It feels so good to have Billy's touch on him again and even better now when he also has the kissing. He also starts to move his hands under Billy's t-shirt and really starts feeling as though every piece of clothing on Billy's body is offensive. He moves one hand up to Billy's hair to pull him even closer, to Kent there was no way they could be close enough at that moment. Seems like Billy could read his mind with the clothing though since he pulls away from the kiss for a while so he can pull the t-shirt over his head, Kent takes the moment to take in the sight, Billy may be scrawny but god is he amazing. Especially now with his lips all puffy and sinful, Kent feels as though he could just devour him. He doesn't have time to think much though since Billy soon is back with those lips of his. And on top of that he's tugging on his shirt, eventually loosing patience for Kent to catch on and pulls it off himself.

Kent must say that was a good move. Now they can have their chest pressed up against each other and the warmth is beyond anything Kent has experienced before. And it only gets better since Billy knows exactly what he's doing, he starts moving the kisses down Kent's jaw and neck working his way down to his nipples. Kent tries not to think about how it is that he knows exactly what to do though, he rather not think about the many guys who's done this with him before. When Billy get to his goal it almost becomes too much for Kent, if he were aware of his actions he would have been so embarrassed over the moan he let out. He could barely take in Billy's snicker over it. All Kent can really think is that he wants to cause that noise in Billy, so he flips them over totally surprising Billy when he's all of the sudden the one being straddled and no longer is in control. Kent moves in to kiss Billy's neck and keeps kissing and sucking his way down to his chest. He's really liking this, he's always figured it was nice to have things done to you but that it would be rather indifferent to do them to someone else, but boy was he wrong. It felt so good to cause someone else this kind of ecstasy. He kept caressing Billy's thighs with his hand and was soon tugging at his pants. Before he knew it Billy was completely naked and both were enjoying every minute of it. Kent was quickly moving his way down to Billy's massive erection. Perhaps it only looked so big cause he is so small though. Then Billy interrupted Kent's quest though.

"You don't need to do that you know. I mean I would want you to and all, but you haven't before and.." Kent doesn't even let him finish the sentence before he takes his first taste, letting his tongue lick the tip, getting an appreciative moan in response. That was enough to encourage him to be a bit bolder about the whole thing. He stars sucking and licking on as much as he can fit into his mouth and strokes the part that doesn't. He can hear how heavy Billy's breathing is getting and the moans are starting to sound just as embarrassing as Kent's did. On top of it all Billy has taken a hold of Kent's hair keeping him there. It makes him feel so good, that he too is able to make Billy feel as good as he makes him feel. This definitely must qualify as making him feel better. He is after all pretty confident that Billy is not thinking about haters right now. It doesn't take long of Kent treatment to make Billy come in long moans and gasps, that would make anyone ashamed but on him it is totally adorable. Kent does get a little chocked of the whole swallowing thing though and thinks for a second that he'll choke, he doesn't.

"God that was good." Billy manages to get out after calming down for a while. Kent smiles and moves back up to lie down next to him. As soon as he has laid down, Billy reaches over and kiss him sweetly on his swollen lips. It was unlike the other kissing that was all firm and sexual this was almost emotional, and Kent loves every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day Kent is really unfocused. He's supposed to be rehearsing his Broadway number with Jose but he can't stop thinking about how he spent his morning. Seriously he freaking blew Billy! How many people can say they had the privilege to do that, although knowing Billy there's probably many more than he who can. Kent doesn't care about that right now though because he got to cause Billy that kind of pleasure and that was more than he could have asked for. Kent really isn't as innocent as people think anymore, this is almost like having casual sex, depending of what your definition of sex is.

"Bro, could you concentrate for a second?" Kent gets pulled away from his thoughts by Jose.

"Sorry I'll do that from now on, promise."

Jose sighs "I miss Billy, he knew when to focus and when to goof around. You and Chike are both goofy non stop, it's not easy to get you to work hard you know. Don't know how you and Billy could have worked together last week without him going off on you. Even more how he can work with Rob right now without trowing a hissy fit. "

Kent had been ready for Jose's speech on focusing since he learned he would be working with him, he'd already been warned by Chike. But that comment right there got him thinking, he knew after all how Billy had dealt with his unfocus, how would it go with Robert, who he's known for a while. Kent had first hand experience how Billy shows friendship and he didn't want Rob to have it too, if he didn't already that is.

That evening everyone was gathered in Lauren's place for some well needed fun. Kent quickly located Billy and Robert on the couch talking. The other three was playing some game in the kitchen so Kent went to the couch.

"Hey, what you doin'?" he asked trying to sound as normal and goofy as he possibly could.

"Just talking about our routine. You wouldn't believe how difficult bollywood is. Both Billy and I are picking it up nicely though." Robert is just as friendly and nice as he always is. Billy however seem a bit uneasy, maybe cause Kent keep asking Robert all sorts of questions about the two working together. "It is really easy working with him right, always so helpful." Kent almost thinks Robert should pick up on the fact that something is different but he's kind of oblivious to the fact.

"I know right, of course I already knew that from our time in New York. It's good to be working with someone as awesome as him, of course it was great working with Ashley and Lauren too, but no one is as friendly as Billy."

"yep he sure is friendly." Billy had probably never been as uncomfortable in his entire life. He also didn't get was Kent was trying to achieve by making him feel that way. When Robert left to join in on the games in the kitchen Billy asked Kent in the nicest way possible what the hell he was doing.

"Nothing just checking how friendly you've been." Billy looks all big-eyed and kind of angry.

"How am I going to put this, are you completely insane? Not only is that none of your buisness but it shows just what you think of me."

"Well it's not like you haven't given me reason to think it." That pisses Billy of so badly he simply stomps out of the hotel room. Kent can kind of see that he just was a jerk but he still thinks he had just cause for his actions. He walks to Billy's room but he's not there so he goes to his instead since he's not exactly in a partying mood right now. When he opens the door however there is Billy.

"How can you do that, you have no reason to. I am fully in my rights to fuck whoever I want without you acting as if I'm cheating! And you are wrong for interrogating Rob like that, it's none of your buisness how friendly I've been to him! Just because we made out and you blew me, you don't get the rights to do and act like that. You know I thought we were friends, but friends don't do that to each other!."

Kent can see just how upset Billy is and he feels badly for doing that to him. He already feels bad enough, he didn't have to make it worse by proving that he thinks he's a major manwhore. "I'm sorry okay, I know I have no right to be jealous but I am. I can't help it. And I want to be your friend I do, but you're making it so damn difficult. I can't be your friend cause everytime I see you all I can think about is jumping you!"

Billy's face begins to soften a little although he obviously isn't forgiving or forgetting. "I didn't do it."

"You didn't what?"

"I haven't done anything, ever, with Robert. You know there is some people on the planet who I haven't and have no intentions of ever having sex with."

"I'm sorry for making you think I think that of you okay. I'm just jealous of all the guys you ever have done that with, and are going to do it with, and Rob might be one of them one day.i haven't meant to imply that you're some kind of slut, I don't think you are!" he's just a bit overly friendly Kent thinks to himself. They've been standing across from each other screaming at the other and the tension is still hanging over them.

"Yeah sure you don't." Billy says and moves to go pass Kent and out the door, he's so sick of Kent's behavior by now that he can't take it. Being attracted by someone is not an excuse for acting like an idiot. Kent stops Billy however and holds his shoulders firmly so he can't move.

"Would you let me go, we obviously are not good for each other, all we do is make the other feel bad." Kent moves in and kiss him firmly before pulling away. "We also make each other feel good, sometimes atleast."

"Oh wow so now we're going to have a friendship built on sex, that really sounds good."

"Stop being so sarcastic." Kent was also going to say that it wasn't like Billy hadn't had that before, but he figured that wouldn't go over very well. "I want to have more than that, I think I've made that very clear, but if this is all I get I'd take it. Like I said I just want to be with you. That really is all I want, even if this is all I get."

Billy is just about to explain all the reasons why that is a stupid way to think when Kent kisses him again. The farmboy really can kiss in a way that takes your mind of everything else. Billy knew it was wrong to keep doing this with Kent when he obviously has some sort of feelings for him but he just can't help himself. He pushes Kent down on the bed and quickly pulls off both of their clothes. There really is a big difference this time to the two previous ones. Kent is a lot more confident about it. The first time he'd been so embarrassed of everything now he leant in to every touch, kiss and just went with it.

He didn't have enough confidence to actually verbalize what he wanted from Billy but that was okay Billy seemed to want all of it too. And he had no problem with his confidence. Billy's mouth was all over Kent and when his mouth first made contact with Kent's cock he thought he was going to pass out it felt so good. The hand job had nothing on this. It was the best feeling in the world and that was saying something since everything else was so damn good. The blow job doesn't go on for long though and Kent moans from the loss. Soon Billy is by his face though kissing him, and the loss is a little bit more okay. "I want you to fuck me." He says between kisses and is soon kissing and sucking on his ear. Kent can't quite believe what he's hearing.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and I'm pretty confident that you want to."

of course Kent wants to. Anyone would want to. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about it. He didn't want to risk Billy coming to his senses though so he quickly flipped them over beginning to kiss Billy's neck listening to his moans. While doing this he also reaches into the drawer to get the lube, cause even though he hasn't done this before he's pretty certain of how to make it easier for the two of them. After coating his fingers he reaches down and starts teasing Billy's hole getting an appreciating gasp in return. He easily slips in a couple of fingers and starts moving them in and out. He's really enjoying the heat surrounding them and can't even think about the fact that soon that wont be his fingers. After thrusting his fingers in and out for a while he can notice Billy's breath going unsteady and the moans increasing, obviously he must have hit his prostate, Kent feels embarrassingly proud of himself.

He pulls out his fingers and puts on a condom, after coating his cock with lube he positions himself over Billy so they'll be able to kiss during. It's not completely easy to push in, but a lot easier than he thought it'd be, Billy doesn't imply in any way that it's painful either but he just might be to proud for that. Kent thinks it's for the best to ask if he can move, and after getting the go ahead he does. He's a bit amazed how he in just a few days managed to change his mind about what the best feeling in the world is so many times. As soon as he managed to locate Billy's prostate the level of enjoyment increases by about a million too. This must be the best thing possible, that heat surrounding him, making someone else feel so good and kissing all at the same time. Heaven would be an appropriate adjective to describe it. The kissing gets kind of side lined when everything else speeds up though. It is really hard to keep doing it as you moan load enough to wake the people ten states away.

Kent knows he's not going to last long, so he starts stroking Billy's cock in an attempt to get him there too. He has absolutely no idea how long it lasted but he's guessing it wasn't very long, not that it matters now that they're laying here next to each other still breathing very heavy. Kent really hopes that he isn't as much of an ass about Billy's experience in the future so he'll get the chance to do that again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The very end of this fic

Kent had been really upset when Billy was eliminated. He really deserved to be there and was the best dancer. Kent truly missed him and not because of all the things that'd been going on for the last two weeks, he just missed his company. Sure the finale had been only two weeks away and then he would see him again but it seemed like forever at the time. Luckily all the rehearsals kept him plenty busy so he didn't have that much time to think about it. The first week without Billy there Kent had to do disco and contemporary, he had been plenty nervous about disco but that didn't matter since he had contemporary, Neil and Travis and that is an unbeatable combination. All and all the first week without Billy went fairly well and fast and he couldn't really be missing him when he was excited about the finale.

The excitement didn't last long though, seriously who cared that he got contemporary he did after all also get bollywood, Mandy Moore and Malevos. He didn't even know what Malevos was. He was doomed, he knew instantly that there was no chance in hell that he was going to win now. Of course he had figured that Robert and Lauren would get equally hard numbers, like hell they did. They got the best styles they could possibly get even though Lauren was stuck with mandy and Robert got malevos. How is that fair? Who did he piss off this badly he couldn't keep from wondering.

He still tried his hardest of course but it didn't really help and he was missing Billy like crazy. He kept thinking about the stepping and how kind and supporting he'd been when Kent was going through a hard time. Both Robert and Lauren were too busy with their own routines to notice he was so off. He thought about calling Billy to talk about it about a million times a day but he figured that'd be insensitive considering the fact that Billy wasn't in the finale like he should've been.

The finale week came and like expected Kent kind of crashed and burned, by the end of it he was shocked of even coming in second. At the after party everyone came up to him congratulating him on making it as far as he did, the standard protocol after a competition. He hadn't really talked to Billy yet, there hadn't been any time during the show and so far he's been busy with what seemed like everyone else on the planet. Finally the people surrounding him left to go congratulating Robert on exceeding expectations, but there was already a knock on his shoulder again. He turned around and was instantly excited. He hugged Billy as much as he possibly could, all the longing coming over him at once but after a while he realized he had to let him go and pulled away. As soon as they were separated again Kent asked him to come with him back to his room to talk. Billy looked surprised but agreed. When they got up there they both sat down on the bed, Kent wasn't not really sure what to do or say, luckily Billy seemed to know.

"So you were just majorly screwed over. " Billy said all matter of factly, Kent was always a bit amazed of his honesty. "So who'd you piss off?"

"I didn't make anyone mad, I don't think at least."

"Sure you didn't, people don't get that kind of routines in the finale unless the people in charge want them to lose. Of course they could have just wanted a cute blonde who looks good with only 5% of her body covered, to promote Gatorade. So you're right maybe it wasn't you."

Kent just looked at him smiling, Billy's honesty, cuteness and smartass ways was just so amazing.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? You know every word is true as much as I do."

"It's not because of what you said. You can say whatever you want right now." Billy smiled back at him a bit confused that Kent didn't object. "I really, really missed you these past weeks."

"you did?, I kind of thought you didn't." Billy suddenly looked a lot less confident than Kent had ever seen him. He seemed all shy and was glancing down on his hands frequently. Now it was Kent's turn to be confused.

"Why would you think that? Of course I missed you."

"Well you can't really blame me for questioning it. We fought, then we had sex, and then you didn't talk to me for two weeks, I just figured you were like pretty much every guy on the planet."

Kent couldn't help but to think that Billy could have called him if he wanted to talk to him. But then again had he been the one to be eliminated first he wouldn't have called either, you don't want to interrupt anything when the finale is coming up and everyone is so tense and training all the time.

"I wanted to call you. I thought about it all the time. Especially when I found out my routines for this week. I felt like I really needed you. I guess you're just the person I want next to me when it feels like the entire world is crumbling. Which is totally pathetic but you always make me feel better, like you did when we had stepping."

Billy's look goes from shy to amused in a heartbeat. "Are you saying that you realized you were totally being screwed by the producers and all you thought about was me jerking you off? Doing that isn't really the ideal way of making someone feel better you know, it was just a whim I had."

Kent is blushing like crazy at that. That wasn't really what he meant. "That's not what I'm saying. I did not miss the jerking off part. Well yeah I did, but that's not what I was referring to. I meant the way you talked to me, practiced with me and just did everything in your power to make sure I'd be okay. Not many people do things like that. And that right there is the reason I like you so much."

Kent voice was full with adoration and it could make anyone into a pile of gush. The times before when he'd talked about the way he felt Billy'd taken it differently. The very first time Kent confessed his feelings for him he thought it was amazing to have someone that sweet and innocent have those feelings for him. He kind of felt like he was corrupting him but he couldn't avoid going with it because it just felt so great to be wanted to that extent.

The second time he was pissed. He was so mad at Kent for thinking those things about him, and accusing him for screwing pretty much anything that moves. Not only was it false it was insulting and ridiculous. But when Kent kissed him he also felt something different than he had before. In the beginning he just felt as if he was handling Kent's feeling insensitive and wrong but after a while it evolved to something that wasn't friendly or even angry for that matter, it just was. It was even better than other experiences because they really were friends, and to Billy friends has always come first, with Kent he really did get both. He didn't really want that to happen, he didn't do well with real feelings. That meant being exclusive and dating and genuine caring and that is just a lot of work. But the longer they were a part the more he felt like that was what he wanted.

It hurt that Kent didn't talk to him, and he had always felt like he'd been using Kent but now it kind of felt like he'd been the one getting used, he didn't like it. Who would say the things Kent said just to get laid? That just seemed wrong to Billy, he had never lied about his feelings to get a guy where he wanted him, and he would especially never do it to a friend. He didn't even remotely understand it and he was nervous about seeing him again, he knew things would be different between them. He didn't like the role reversal scenario he had going in his head, he wanted Kent to be like before so he could get what he wanted. It really wasn't fair, nothing ever worked out for him.

But now, the third time it seemed like he'd really been wrong. It didn't really matter that Kent hadn't talked to him in weeks, because the things he said now really made Billy into one big pile of gush. He didn't even think just kissed him. It didn't go on for nearly as long as he would've wanted it to though before Kent pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being the sweetest."

"Really? You're not just saying that are you? Out of pity or something. I don't think you'd actually do something like that, but you never know." He says worriedly.

"I really do like, but for this to work you need to never not call me when you need me, ever again."

"I promise."

They both smile at each other, and return to the sweet slow kissing, showing the other exactly how much they've missed him.


End file.
